


A Rose By Any Other Name

by FangirlingPuggle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Kidnapping, Reincarnation, Salem Adopts Ruby, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Just a small one-shot ficlet.Salem finds out Summer Rose has had a child and decides to get rid of a future sliver eyed warrior early. Execpt when she see's Ruby all she can see is her deceased youngest daughter.
Relationships: Past Ozma/Salem (RWBY)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post on my tumblr  
> https://fangirlingpuggle.tumblr.com/post/190599752494/ok-so-trying-to-sleep-and-then-just-had-random
> 
> Just a quick one-shot I thought of after writing the post.

Salem knew she would get to joy from this, but it was necessary. Eliminating a threat this early before it could ever become a problem was the smartest thing to do.

  
Dealing with Ozpin’s little sliver eyed warrior was bad enough. Summer Rose was becoming a true thorn in her side and she may personally have to deal with the little huntress sooner rather than later.

  
“My lady we have the child” Watts voice called out, calm as ever as he entered the room with Tyrian and Hazel, the former looking gleeful the latter far more resigned.

  
She approached the basket Watts had placed on the table.

  
There would be satisfaction in this, not like when she cut down the full grown Rose, but it was needed.

  
When her followers had heard that the huntress Summer Rose had given birth to a child, a daughter who was said to look almost just like her mother they had known what meant.

  
Another set of sliver eyes.

  
Another thorn in the side.

  
Cutting the little flower down before she could grow into a problem was the only sensible thing to do.

  
And if taking the infant prompted Summer Rose to run headlong into Salem’s forces in an attempt to save her child, well that was two birds with one stone wasn’t it.

  
She carefully picked up the child still wrapped in blankets in to her arms.

  
Salem turned her back on her followers still holding the child and pulled the blankets around the face down and.

Everything seemed to stop.

  
She couldn’t breathe.

  
She couldn’t even move.

  
All she could do was stare down at the child in her arms.

The child who looked so much like…

_‘Mummy’_

So much like her

Her youngest.

  
Her baby.

She blinked and couldn’t shift the image form her mind and oh how long had it been since she had let herself think of her daughters.

  
Of her baby.

  
Her baby who called out to her even as Ozma tried to spirit them away. Even when her older children looked at her in fear, tainted turned against her by the man she had loved; her baby hadn't she's called out to her so confused.

  
And she had…

  
She had…

  
She had forgotten just how mortal, just how fragile her children were.

  
After her rage was gone, after had killed Him she had looked for them but…

  
But…

And it had been his fault!

  
**IT WAS HIS FAULT!**

**HIS FAULT!**

**IF HE HADN'T RUINED EVERYTHING!**

A shift in her arms brought her out of her memories and she looked down, at the child who started up art her soft whimpers stopping as she tilted her head up and smiled.

  
That smile was just like hers had been.

  
Her baby.

Her child.

Salem felt her moth relax into a soft smile and the child grin widened letting out a happy gurgling laugh.

“Um…My lady” a voice behind her made her remember where she was and the smile fell she turned around to look at her 3 followers all standing there looking hesitant to interrupt her.

  
“There has been a change of plans” she said calmly “you may leave”

The three of them blinked looking at each other until she shot them a glare at which all of them turned tail leaving the room.

  
Once the door was closed she looked back down at the child who was curling up against her eyes fluttering closed.

  
“Don’t worry little one” she spoke softly as she smiled down at her daughter “I won’t let anyone hurt you this time”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> Salem "This is my child and if anything happens to her I'm killing everyone on this planet"


End file.
